The Book Thief Two: A Happy Beginning and a Happy Ending
by RavenDeathGirl0909
Summary: You may have all been wondering who does Liesel spend the rest of her life with. Well wonder no more, read this and find out.


**A Happy Beginning and a Happy Ending**

**Death's POV**

I can not believe I took him away from people who loved him, people who cared about him, who cherished him. The last thing he saw was Liesel's heart broken face before I had to take him away from his love. We are haunted by humans, by our last memories of the faces of our loved ones stricken with agony and hurt. Rudy Steiner was a soul that I could not take into my cold arms, but I had to do it.

My heart would have ached seeing the tragic scene, but I had to stay strong, showing no feelings or emotions. His last words echoing through the girl's head "How about a kiss, Saumensch?" She kept on crying, then she crashed her lips upon his, wanting the moment to last forever. Knowing that she'd has given up her promise to never kiss him, she knew that every time he asked for a kiss she wanted to, but did not want to show it. "I love you Rudy." said the girl still crying.

And now I took him in my cold arms, I was taking his soul away from her. He kept cursing and throwing tantrums not wanting to leave her alone. He kept on screaming at her oh so many times "I love you too!",right then did he realize that she could not hear, him he looked down at the ground, feeling heartbroken. He looked like he wanted to cry, but he didn't have the ability anymore. He could not feel any pain for which he was dead. And the dead could not feel anything or so I thought.

" Why? Why did you take me away from her?!" He yelled at me. " I never felt that kiss, the kiss that I always yearned for" he whispered to himself. What felt like eternity I finally made a choice to make a deal with him which would also have a price at the end.

"Ok, look, I can bring you back to life if you wish." I whispered, hoping he had not heard me.

At that moment his face perked up "What?" He croaked, as I saw hope in his eyes.

" I can bring you back to life to be with Liesel, but you have to pay a terrible price. And may I warn you that the price that you have to pay is a horrible death, more painful than the bombing ." I said with worry that he might not think it through, and make an irrational decision.

He thought about it making sure i was not playing with him. "But before you make your decision I have to tell you one more thing. If you you wish to go back, you must remember that no one absolutely no one can know about your deal with death, understand?" I said making sure he understood everything I told him.

He nodded once and finally said " Bring me back to her."

" Very well then, I will bring you back after I tell you this. You might have thought barely a few minutes passed but in the real world years have passed. And you still look the same, so do you want me to change your aparence to look older? Otherwise she'll think it's a memory from her past haunting her." I asked/told him. Looking at his astonished face made me feel kind of sad knowing that many years had passed, but thinking that they were just a few minutes is really shocking.

"Fine make me look 10 years older." He said not wanting to be very old, only it is a coisedence that 10 years had passed since he had died. So I decided to tell him what he needed to know about Liesel.

"Rudy you must knowone more thing, when you get back you will look 24 and Leisel will look 23 going to be 24 soon. Until next time Rudy" I said as I let his soul slip back into his body.

Looking at his soul go back to his body made me wonder how Liesel would react to Rudy when he found her. Well there was only one way to find out, go and see for myself. Although no one can see me, Death always lurks around in the shadows of the living. Always see what is happening and who is about going to die.

I followed Rudy, he was getting people to tell him where Leisel was and how to get to her. When we heard a female voice talk it sounded very familiar and also very matured. When I realized who it was I looked to see if Rudy also knew who it was. Of course he was too slow like always and he did not know who it was, so I whispered to his ear, "who did you want to see so badly that I brought you back just to be with her."

" Liesel." He whispered. Well at least he finally knew who it was, but did it really take that long to know who it was? Maybe he was just making sure or like always he was just slow.

He ran like the wind and never slowed down. Maybe that waspossible with all the years of practice since he saw Jesse Owens win the Olympics. He was running up to Liesel yelling her name again and again until she could see him or at least hear him. She had her back to him so it would be harder for her to see him or hear him. When she did hear him, she thought she was just hallucinating, she didn't turn around so she went back to whatever she was doing although I did know one thing. She was with someone else. A male perhaps.

When she did not turn around to see him, I decided to help him. So I decided to put myself in front of her, only when I did she did not see me. Oh wait I forgot when people are near death or dead they can only see me. But she could see my shadow so I pointed my finger to where Rudy was running towards her and yelling her name. As she turned around she could not believe what she was seeing.

" R-R-Rudy?" Liesel said in disbelief at who she was looking at. When Rudy was finally in front of her, he was smiling from ear to ear. " I thought you were dead!"

" I was but then-er... I mean I was just unconscious for a few days then when I woke up the only one that I wanted to be with was with you." Rudy being kind of honest. " I was looking for you for 10 years Liesel and now you are all grown up."

" You are all grown up too, Rudy. Only can not believe that 10 years have passed since you woke up, and after 10 years you actually found me!"

After they told each other what they did they became boyfriend and girlfriend. And after many, many, many, years of Rudy pleading and begging, Liesel finally said yes. They married each other and had kids and grandchildren. And lived happily ever after, **THE END.**


End file.
